The Wizarding World of Frostcup
by waitingfox22
Summary: A spin on a Harry Potter AU with Jack Frost and Hiccup Haddock. Follow Jack as he's invited to Hogwarts and meets a group of kids from Berk. Making friends with them Jack is invited to come and see them on their island. Now what could the Guardian of Fun do on a island full of dragons and the Dragon Training Academy? Read and find out. P.S. This is a Frostcup! -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I am not the owner of HTTYD, RotG, or HP.

Warnings – OOC-ness, a possible curse word or two, fluffy scenes between Jack and Hiccup, etc.

A/N: To all HP fans out there, this isn't totally HP-centric, there's just the use Hogwarts as a setting base for the story. So if I mess up on things or the fact it's not overly used or up to your expectation, I'm sorry. In any case, read if you still want to and have fun reading.

* * *

Hey there. Who am I you may be wondering, I am the one and only Jack Frost; the spirit of winter. Now being a magical being, and still a "child" I was sent a letter via owl saying that I was invited to attend the Wizarding School of Hogwarts; to learn to use "proper magic". Anything ice related I can use without having to speak a spell or wave a wand (unless you count my staff). So at first I was ready to tear the letter in two. But then I thought, could this mean there's more to me than just winter, can I really learn other magic tricks? In the end I figured it couldn't hurt, so I summon up a good gust of wind and fly to where the letter told me to go.

I sit and wait for my name to be called to find which house I would belong to for the next few years. I was quite curious where I would be placed. I was funny-loving and reasonable like a Gryffindor, but mischievous and defiant like a Slytherin. Though I knew for a fact that wasn't a wimpy Hufflepuff or a smartass of a Ravenclaw.

"Jackson Overland!" Oh, they were using that name were they? Guess my true identity is something that shouldn't be revealed – whatever. I go and take my seat, ready for the hat to analyze me and tell my placing.

_Now don't you seem confident?_ Came a sarcastic voice in my head, must be the hat. _It seems like you already thought this crap out yourself. Hmm… you definitely are quite the trouble maker though… you could teach these guys a lesson… _"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouts out loud. So the hat gets removed and I go to sit at the "evil" house of silver and green. My new table of "friends" gives me a judgmental look-over. I scoff and run a hand through of hair; who cares what they think? I'm only here for myself anyway. One girl actually tries to come over to me.

"Well hello there handsome." She takes a seat and places her chin on her interlined fingers.

"Hey." I mumbled, after all, I can't be totally ignorant of my peers.

"You have a girlfriend?" She asks out of the blue. I turn and glare at her.

"No, and won't go out with you." Stuck up bitch, does she not know how love works? It has to be a mutual thing. Besides it's only the first day! She gasps in shock and stands, taking her leave. Good riddance. I do notice that she goes over to her little posse of other chicks. She points at me while they talk, and they all start giggling, great now I'm mister hard-to-get I bet. Though truth be told, I would never date a girl, yes everyone, I'm gay. What? When you live for a long time you learn your preferences. I just find girls, well I guess you could say boring and typical. The rest of the dinner nothing spectacular happens, so when it comes to heading to our dorms and sleeping, I'm all for it. On the way I spot a group of Hufflepuffs, with one scrawny boy trailing behind. He was reading a book while doing a great job in not falling over or hitting anything. He seemed out casted, even from the other losers. What? Hufflepuffs have nothing great to live up to, so they are the "loser" house; just a bunch of goody-two-shoes that never get into fights.

"Hiccup, stop reading and catch up, we will lock you out of the room." One Hufflepuff called back to the book. The boy, Hiccup, how cute, closed his book and looked up to who was talking to him. Hiccup rolled his eyes and jogged a bit to catch up with the group. As he ran I realized that something wasn't right with his left foot. But I didn't get a real good look and just shrugged it off. I never gave the Hiccup kid a second thought; he did after all look like the definition of a Hufflepuff.

Over the next few weeks I fill into my school roll; which included freezing classrooms out of boredom and causing fights in my dorm room. Did I get house points taken away? Yes. Was it worth it? Totally. And no in in my house really complained anyway. Today was a special day; Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were going out with ground master Haggrid and learning about magical creatures. I quite enjoyed the thought of seeing the creatures, after all, I technically am one, and I might see one that reminds me of Toothiana; I really miss her. Now while I was excited, all the other Slytherins were upset that we had to go with Hufflepuffs. Hey, it could have been Gryffindors. As the two house stand in the lawn, we await Mr. Haggrid. And when he shows, he was this amazing bird-horse creature right behind him.

"Hello there classes. This here is Buckbeak, a hippogriff." Haggrid introduced the creature. Many Slytherins scoffed and grumbled under their breaths while the Hufflepuffs stared in awe. One Hufflepuff even broke away from the crowd and crept closer to the thing.

"Hold it there boy, you don't just walk up to any creature, tame or not." Haggrid warned the brown-haired teen.

"I understand sir. Do you mind if try?" He signals as if he wanted to touch Buckbeak.

"Be careful, go slowly." Haggrid actually approved the guy.

"I know." The boy smiled. At that moment I realized this guy was Hiccup, the Hufflepuff out cast. Hiccup walked a tad closer to Buckbeak, on the way he raised a hand, closed his eyes, and turned his head away.

"What the hell is he doing? He's going to get hurt." A Slytherin pointed out.

"Shut it and watch!" Another Slytherin snapped. Hiccup kept walking until his hand lay on Buckbeak's beak. At the point Hiccup opened his eyes and stared at the creature. With a smile Hiccup brought up his other hand and started to rub the thing's facial feathers.

"Excellent job Hiccup, even I can't get this friendly with Buckbeak." Haggrid chuckled and smiled.

"He was nothing compared to the dragons." One Slytherin walked out from the group; a smirk on his face and arms crossed over his chest.

"Dragons? Ah, that's right there were a lot of you that came from the dragon isle of Berk, correct?" Haggrid's eyes grew wide for a second. I thought to myself, dragons?

"Snotlout don't start bragging now." Hiccup chuckled and backed away from the mythical bird. Wait, these two knew each other?

"Who said I was bragging?" Snotlout huffed.

"You always brag." Hiccup walked over to the Slytherin boy and patted his shoulder.

"Yuck, you're friends with a Hufflepuff?" One Slytherin girl shouted.

"Hey he's cool!" Another Slytherin separated from the crowd, followed by what looked like a twin sister.

"Yeah, he totally is cooler than he looks." The twin girl added to her brother's statement. More grumbles came from Slytherins.

"Guys stop, your embarrassing them." Hiccup murmured.

"Nah, just because you're in another doesn't mean you're not our leader anymore." The male twin stated. What does he mean by leader? Hiccup blushed lightly and scratched the back of his head.

"Guys this isn't the Dragon Training Academy anymore, y-you can't call me that anymore." Hiccup was totally embarrassed.

"Okay, I think that's enough, moving on." Haggrid brought things back to teaching. Hiccup went to go hide in the back of his house while Snotlout and the twins stood proudly at the front of Slytherin. A while into the class I decided that I wanted to know more about this oddball of a Hufflepuff. I located Hiccup and stood next to him.

"What do you want?" Hiccup asked in a more curious tone than an angry one like I expected.

"I was just curious. You're not like other Hufflepuffs." I reply.

"You aren't the typical Slytherin either." Hiccup smiles a bit. Oh, so he's been watching me? I raise a brow and stare at this silly fishbone of a boy. Hiccup releases a small giggle and stares at me.

"So, what was that about a Dragon Training Academy?" I swing my staff across my shoulder and lean closer to Hiccup's eye line. Heehee, he was short.

"Well back in Berk we live like Vikings. We are surrounded by islands full of different kinds of dragons. Humans and dragons always were at war with one another. But one day I shot down a Night Fury, the most dangerous of dragons, and a one-of-a-kind. But I couldn't bring myself to kill him. So instead I trained him, I rode him. I learned dragons weren't bad and I stopped the war and started a training facility." Hiccup explained. I took a second to soak in all this information. This little guy did all that? Why isn't he in Gryffindor?!

"Wow." I finally mutter.

"Thanks." Hiccup smiles though his obviously embarrassed.

"You know, you are different in such a good way, I'd love to get to know you better. Screw what my house would think." I grin at the thought.

"I think I'd like that too, only if Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut can come occasionally. They are my friends after all." Hiccup states.

"Fine by me. In fact let's meet up tonight." I hold out a hand for a shake. Hiccup takes my hand and shakes it.

"Sure. Wow you're cold." He mutters after the hand shake.

"Sorry, it's natural." I murmur.

"Hmm, looks like there's a story behind you too." Hiccup smiles and then turns away. I realize at that moment that the classes were heading back inside. Looks like class outside is over. Returning to my house, I seek out Snotlout and the twins. Spotting them I hold up a hand.

"Hey!" I shout to them.

"What do you want?" Snotlout growls out. I bet he's angry because other house members have been ridiculing him for being friends with a Hufflepuff.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about Hiccup." I say with a friendly smile. Snotlout's anger faded away.

"You know Hiccup?" He asks.

"I talked with him a bit. He seems cool." I reply.

"He is cool. Used to be a loser but now he's cool." Snotlout nods his head.

"So I've heard." I chuckle.

"So what did you want to talk about?" The male twin, Tuffnut I assumed, asked out.

"I was just curious about Hiccup and he wanted to say that he wants to plan meet ups." I answer.

"If that's the case we better tell Astrid and Fishlegs. The whole gang back together, it'll be awesome." Tuffnut grinned.

"But how do we get into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw to go get them?" Ruffnut, the female twin, groaned.

"Leave that to me; just tell me what they look like." I state. The four of us then devastate a plan to put in action. That night I go to sneak into the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw dorms. I start with Ravenclaw, seeing as Fishlegs was the dude, so it'd be easier for me. Using my awesomeness I phase right through the wall into the Ravenclaw male dorms. I float so not to wake any light sleepers with my footsteps. I locate Fishlegs and gently tap his shoulder. He gets up with a start and I have to put my hand over his mouth so he wouldn't shout.

"Hiccup wanted to plan a meet up tonight, I just came to get you, let's go." I whisper to him and slowly remove my hand. Fishlegs stares at me a few moments, trying to gain his bearings and nods. I nod back and hold out a hand for him to take. He takes it and I use my magic to get him to float. He likes ready to question me and I simply put a finger to my lips and he understands. Once outside and safely on the ground I let Fishlegs speak.

"How did you do that?" He asks while bouncing up and down on his feet.

"I'm special that's how. It's not something a normal wizard or warlock can learn." I shrug my shoulders.

"That's amazing. I'd love to question you more but the night won't last forever. So just tell me where to go." Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Right you are." I nod and direct him to the meet up place and go to get Astrid. Now I used the same technique as I did with Fishlegs to go to Astrid. Only floating in the middle of the Gryffindor's female dorms were weirding me out. I had to find Astrid and fast.

"What are you doing? Being a pervert?" I turn to see the blond I was actually looking for.

"No, no you misunderstand." I throw my hands out in surrender.

"You better start talking." Astrid aims her wand right at me.

"Hiccup wants a meet up. Everyone is already there and I was told to come get you." I squeak out.

"How can I trust you, Slytherin?" She spats quietly.

"The fact I know Hiccup, you, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs. And that you all are from Berk." I reply.

"Anyone can learn that." Astrid's wand tip begins to glow with magic.

"What about the Dragon Training Academy? Or the fact that Hiccup's a hero for stopping a war?" I state the last bit of information I knew and hoped that it would convince her. Astrid puts her wand to her side.

"The Academy is something only a resident of Berk knows about. Fine, I'll come, but any sudden movements and I'll burn your ass." She huffs.

"Okay duly noted." I murmur and hold out a hand for her. This time I take her to the meet up place, unlike what I did with Fishlegs.

"Darn I thought Astrid would have killed you, with you taking so long and everything." Snotlout snickered.

"Well my question is why you didn't let Ruffnut come with me. I trust her over this guy and she's a girl." Astrid glares at Snotlout.

"Um, hello, I have magical flying abilities." I wave my staff in her face. She just brings her glare to me.

"Thanks for getting her, Jack was it?" I see Hiccup walking over.

"Hey there Hiccup. How's everything going?" Astrid quickly brings all her attention to the scrawny boy.

"It could be better. Apparently I'm too much of an oddball for my house. You know always having a nose in a book and what not." Hiccup scratches the back of his head.

"Sounds like you could have been sorted better." I point out.

"Nope, Hufflepuff is perfect for me. They aren't all plant-loving cowards you know." Hiccup starts giggling. "The true meaning of a Hufflepuff is a person that does their best to stay on neutral ground and dedicate themselves to friends. We are the humble Ravenclaws and quiet Gryffindors."

"Well, that's definitely a new way to look at them." I reply.

"So Hiccup, you wanted this meet up, and this new guy here, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Astrid gets straight to the point.

"Can't I ask to see all my friends and make a new one?" Hiccup smiles.

"Hiccup…" Astrid rolls her eyes.

"I'm serious." Hiccup stared at her dumbfounded.

"Well I'm totally cool about this!" I go and stand by Hiccup. Man these kids need to learn to have fun. No one replies to me. So grin evilly and form a magical snowball in my hand.

"If no one is going to do anything, then I will!" I shout and toss the ball right at Astrid. I see my magic swirl in her eyes and a smile breaks out on her face.

"I'll get you for that!" At that I make the ground below us full of snow, and a snowball fights ensues. In the end everyone is a giggling mess, with Hiccup and I back-to-back sitting in the snow.

"That was amazing. How'd you do that?" Hiccup asks between breaths.

"Can you keep a secret?" I whisper back to him.

"Sure." He replies.

"I'm not human." And that's all I wanted to say.

"Wow. I'm really glad to have met you. We have to do this again." Hiccup sighs contently and leans back against me.

"I agree Hic." And that dear readers, is how the unbreakable bond between Hiccup and I began.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I am not the owner of HTTYD, RotG, or HP.

* * *

From there on, Hiccup and I did whatever we could to spend time together. I even became good friends with my Slytherin buddies, Snotlout and the twins. I came to learn about Toothless, and Hiccup's prosthetic foot. It soon came to the last day of the school year. The last day I'd see Hiccup before we all went home for months. My time with Hiccup made me develop feelings; strong ones, with him. So today, I decided that today was my last day to tell him how I felt. If things didn't go so well, it wasn't a burden because we wouldn't see each other. However, if he returned my feelings… I'd have to beg my uncle for me to go to Berk!

"Jack! What do you think you're doing?" Hiccup gasped as he realized that I had snuck to sit by him at the Hufflepuff table. "Your house will kill you."

"Does it look like I care? I want to sit with you." I huff lightly and remain proudly seated. Hiccup had a dusting of blush across his cheeks and I felt my grin widen.

"So… Do you have any plans for break?" Hiccup asked after a few silent minutes.

"It depends." I reply slowly. Come on Jack; don't go losing your cool now!

"Depends on what?" Hiccup cocked his head to the side. Oh he was too cute.

"Come with me and I'll show you." I hold out a hand and I can feel my cheeks heat up slightly. Hiccup gives me an odd look before accepting my hand and let me pull him to his feet. I quietly lead him outside.

"So what is it Jack?" Hiccup looks to the beautiful night sky. I contently sigh before bringing two fingers to my lips and letting out a loud whistle. From the sky comes Buckbeak. Let's just say I talked to Haggrid a few weeks before this all went down.

"Is that Buckbeak? What's going on Jack?" Hiccup's brows scrunch together in confusion.

"Well almighty Dragon Rider, do you think you can ride a hippogriff? I'd love to know what it feels like to be in the sky while riding something. You know, with me being used to flying on my own and stuff." I give Hiccup a small and trusting smile. Hiccup looks to me and then Buckbeak. Then he takes tentative steps over to the feathered creature. Slowly he mounts him and holds out a hand for me to take. I take it and he gets me to mount Buckbeak just behind himself. I gladly take the opportunity to wrap my arms around Hiccup's waist. Hiccup takes a second to look back at me, but he smiles and places his hands on either side of Buckbeak's neck.

"So you want to go flying bud?" Hiccup asks the creature first. Buckbeak trills and starts a gallop. It catches me for a surprise, but Hiccup is totally cool with it. Soon enough Buckbeak leaps and we are in the sky.

"This is amazing… If only Toothless was here." Hiccup sighs as he leans back against my chest.

"I'm sure he'll be happy when you get back home." I reply.

"You're right… So, this can't be the only thing you wanted to show me." Hiccup smirks; what a smart cookie.

"Right you are." I smile and slowly unclasp my hands and remove my arms from Hiccup.

"Jack?" He looks at me questionably. I then let the wind take me, falling off Buckbeak. Said hippogriff freezes in the air, both he and Hiccup staring at me in shock. Done with falling I swish my hand in the air, having left my staff back with Snotlout, casting a thin layer of ice to help me flip in the air. I then gently float in front of Buckbeak.

"Watch this. Now don't go spooking on me there Buckbeak." I close my eyes and take a deep breath, exhaling into my hands, creating a snowball. Though instead of throwing this one, I close my hands around it and you could see the wisps of blue magic encircling my hands. By now Hiccup was staring in complete curiosity and awe. I smile and remove my hands, a figure of a dragon made of ice in the snowball's place. I made sure it looked exactly like a Terrible Terror that Hiccup had drawn for me and I let it free. The ice came to life and began to fly in the air, doing slow circles around Buckbeak.

"Oh my Thor, Jack this is beautiful." Hiccup brushed a hand against the ice dragon as it flew around him. Suddenly more blue wisps moved around the ice dragon's mouth and an ice rose materialized in its mouth. The dragon stopped to float in front of Hiccup. Said Hufflepuff looked at me with wide-eyes.

"Hiccup, I like you, like really like you. I want to be your boyfriend. Would you let me?" I scratch the back of my head and can feel my face turning bright red. Hiccup remains speechless and stares at the dragon and the rose once more. When he still doesn't speak I let out a sigh and signal for Buckbeak to land, the ice dragon and rose disappearing. Once Hiccup dismounted and Buckbeak flew off I stared at Hiccup, holding my arm with the opposite hand.

"Jack…" Hiccup bit the bottom of his mouth. I turned away, ashamed of myself. Suddenly I feel a weight on me and a lot of warmth.

"Of course Jack! You are the most amazing being I've ever met, next the Toothless that is, I would to love to be your b-boyfriend." I stared at Hiccup. His face was so red that you couldn't even see his freckles.

"You really mean it? Yay!" I finally return the hug and lift up Hiccup in happiness. The two of us then walk back inside, hand-in-hand.

"So just let me talk to my uncle and I promise that I'll be straight on my way to Berk." I stated to Hiccup as I held his hands as we stood at the train station. This train station leads anyone to anywhere. It's a magic train, of course. As the next train rolled up Hiccup looked back to it.

"See you soon?" Hiccup turned back to me one last time as his friends boarded.

"Of course you will bye." I give him a quick Eskimo kiss and let go. Hiccup then grabs his bags and rushes onto the train. Meanwhile I leave the station and look to the sky. I have a long flight ahead of me. So with a whistle I summon up a strong gust and head home.

"Did you say Berk? As in the island off Norway that has dragons?" Uncle North, as he is so affectionately called, stared at me as if I was crazy.

"That's the one. So can I please go?" I ask and blink my eyes childishly.

"What reason could you possibly have to go there?" North crossed his arms over his chest.

"I swear this isn't to freeze the place. See… I made some friends at school and that's where they live so I thought it would be nice to see them over the break." I murmur out my answer.

"Friends? Why that's wonderful! Of course you can go. Besides I have a good feeling that if I said no you would sneak out anyway." North chuckled at the thought.

"You know me so well." I start to laugh alongside him.

"That I do. Now be careful, and don't do anything too rash, you hear me." North gave me a quick serious look. I give my uncle a nod.

"Then you better tell the others where you're going they might want to join you, or at least know where you are." North gave a small grunt and left to go do something else. I believed that what North said was a good idea. The more the merrier, right? The first person I go to see is my good friend Toothiana. She's a wonderful girl that has this weird obsession with teeth. Then again she is the fabled Tooth Fairy; and if you couldn't figure it out, North is Santa Claus. With that said I make my way to the Tooth Palace.

"Jack, what did I do to have the pleasure of you visiting me?" Toothiana giggled as I flew up to her.

"Well I was going to visit some new pals of mine and North thought it would be a good idea to tell everyone so they'd know where I am, or if they wanted to come with." I reply to her with a smile. Toothiana swoons, whoops, I forgot how much she loves my perfect white teeth.

"I'd love to see the kinds of friends you made Jack, but as you know I'm very busy, thank you for coming and telling me all this. Have a good time." Toothiana states once back on this world.

"Trust me I will. Bye." I wave to her and plot my next destination; Easter Island.

"Oh Bunny! Here Bunny, Bunny, Bunny!" I couldn't help but call for Aster this way.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Aster pops out the ground from one of his magical rabbit holes.

"Why I'm just calling out for my friend." I reply with a small snicker.

"I ain't some damn dingo there mate. Now what do you want?" Aster huffs lightly, coming completely out of the ground.

"Well I just wanted to tell my dear friend Bunny that I was going to Berk, you know the island, to go see some friends I made at school. That way he wouldn't freak out he couldn't find me." I state with a fake pout.

"I wouldn't care if you dropped off the face of the Earth." Aster huffed.

"Bunny how hurtful." I hold a hand over my heart. Aster just rolled his eyes.

"Well if that's all you wanted then get now." Aster tapped the ground with a foot, summoning a new rabbit hole.

"Okay. Bye then, if you need me you know where I am." I give him a small salute before catching the wind. Finally I'm off to Berk. To go see Hiccup! I couldn't help but do all kinds of twirls because I was so excited. When I reach Berk I make sure that I land in the forest, away from the village. After all, I have no clue if this a muggle place or not... They do have dragons though. So I plan to walk into the village. All the homes appeared to be built of wood and there were all kinds of burly Vikings and breeds of dragons doing daily activities. As soon as I spotted the Blacksmith, I found Hiccup. My darling was at the forge, actually building weapons and armor.

"That is so hot." I can't help but purr out the compliment. I walk closer to the smiths' hoping Hiccup would spot me so I don't spook him by saying anything. But once I was in seeing distance I heard something start to growl, and it was directed at me. I look around and see a black dragon. Hiccup showed me a drawing of this dragon before, the Night Fury. I figured that this must be Toothless. Oh no. Just at that thought I get pounced. The dragon pinned me to the ground and continued to growl angrily.

"Toothless what are you doing?" I hear Hiccup's panicked voice coming from behind the dragon. And from the corner of my eye I see Hiccup pushing against the reptile's side.

"Come on bud, move. This is Jack, you know the guy I was telling you about." As soon as Hiccup said that Toothless stepped to the side; and thanks to the momentum of Hiccup still trying the push, the adorable Hufflepuff landed right on top of me. Thank goodness he's a walking fishbone.

"Well that's one way to get introduced. Hey Hiccup." I let out a chuckle and ruffle his hair.

"I'm sorry!" Hiccup squeaks and is quick to get back onto his feet. I simply shake my head and also stand.

"No biggie Hic." I state reassuringly.

"Okay. I'm so glad you came… I didn't think you would." A tint of blush actually made its way onto his cheeks.

"You are too cute." I can't help but say out loud. Of course Toothless sends me a warning growl.

"Ahem, I guess sense you're here I can show you around. Maybe introduce you to my dad?" Hiccup suggested. He was so nervous.

"Anything you want." I smile.

"O-Okay." Hiccup nods, looking a tad more confident. He then comes and takes my hand, pulling me along. He leads me to a place that's kind of weird to explain. It was like a caged-in area.

"This here is the Academy that I told you about. Inside is where the dragons stay. Except for Toothless, he's always with me." Hiccup explains and brings me inside. The place was neat to look at. Bare, but littered in places with gear. Then there were the dragons themselves; behind the bars of their cages.

"I thought you said the dragons were all safe to be around, why are these locked up?" I ask.

"If they can't be at their respective rider's home then they stay here. After all, look at Hookfang, the big red one; he isn't exactly the right kind of dragon to be in the house. That and that's just how they lived during the war, we learned to kill dragons using these guys… They don't have any other place to go, and they don't mind." Hiccup neatly explains as he goes to open all the cages. He then goes on to introduce me to all the dragons and who their riders are.

"These dragons really do match their riders well, including you and Toothless too." I state as I run a careful hand over Stormfly's snout. She doesn't seem to mind my cold touch.

"Is that a compliment?" Hiccup asks.

"A big one." I reply. At that moment I see the other dragon riders coming into the area.

"Look its Jack!" Ruffnut is the first to point me out. The whole group gravitates over to me.

"Hey." I wave hello to them all, and make sure not to get separated from Hiccup.

"I see you've met our dragons." Astrid comments.

"Yep, they are all really cool." I reply.

"Sweet, we were just about to go for a patrol. Is he coming or what Hiccup?" Snotlout turns to Hiccup.

"If Jack wants to," Hiccup turns to me after answering Snotlout, "though you can't fly around like you normally do. Magic doesn't pool well here, our families' just deal with it and keep it secret. Now I know it's not exactly magic but still."

"I understand. So then, who do I hitch a ride with?" I give Hiccup a cheeky smile.

"Toothless do you mind an extra person?" Hiccup asks his dragon. Toothless huffs, then walks up to me, he pokes me with his nose and grumbles, sitting roughly. He then proceeds to glare, though after a second he rolls his eyes and looks back at Hiccup with a snort.

"Thank you bud, I'll make sure to catch you some extra fish for this." Hiccup chuckles and scratches the back of his head. At that Toothless jumped to his feet and happily awaited his rider to mount. Once Hiccup hopped on I was right behind him. Just like with the ride with Buckbeak I wrapped my arms around Hiccup's waist. I took a moment to look around and watch everyone else mount their own dragons. A smile soon bloomed on my face. This was going to be amazing!


End file.
